


Voyage à l'E3

by ArianBlodeuwedd



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), wankil studio
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianBlodeuwedd/pseuds/ArianBlodeuwedd
Summary: Il en pouvait plus, ça commençait vraiment à l'énerver.Laink refusait tout contact physique intime avec lui. Le pire, c'est qu'il pensait que ça s'arrangerait. Heureusement, peut-être que le voyage pour l'UE3 arrangera les choses.
Relationships: Laink/Terracid, Terracid/Laink, Terraink - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Laink se comportait bizarrement. Au début, Terra croyait que c'était dû au fait qu'ils passaient peut-être trop de temps à se sauter dessus, alors il avait décidé de reculer un peu. C'était plutôt bien tombé le fait qu'ils partaient à l'E3 avec Hugo et Guzz. Ça permettrait peut-être de « soulager »les choses. Mais rien. Ça n'allait vraiment plus quand Laink avait refusé de retirer son t-shirt malgré la chaleur pesante et était resté obstiné sur sa décision, heureusement Hugo et Guzz n'avaient rien dit non plus et s'étaient dirigés tels des gamins dans l'eau.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, ils décidèrent de retourner à leur hôtel afin de se reposer pour le grand jour. Dès leur arrivé, Guzz et Hugo se dirigèrent vers leur chambre commune, laissant leurs compagnons de voyage seuls. Une fois rentrés, Damien n'hésita pas à intercepter Thomas qui tentait de se diriger sans se faire prendre vers la salle de bain.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? »

« Hum, nul part. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'veux juste savoir pourquoi t'es aussi bizarre bordel ! A chaque fois que je tente de te toucher tu recule. Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?! »

« J'ai rien ! Et je ne suis pas obligé de tout te dire ! Je- Hey ! Arrête ! Lâche moi bordel ! »

« Puisque tu veux pas me dire pourquoi tu refuse de te déshabiller devant moi, j'vais t'y obliger ! »

Terra en avait plus qu'assez des refus obstinés de son amant. Prenant la décision de prendre les choses en mains, il essaya de déshabiller Thomas de son haut mais celui-ci ne lu simplifiait pas la tâche. Pendant leur lutte, les deux amis ne remarquèrent pas les tâches qui apparaissaient sur le devant du haut du bouclé. Ce ne fut quand la main de Damien saisit cet endroit qu'il remarqua l'humidité qu'il s'arrêta brusquement et ne fut pas le seul. Thomas stoppa également quand il remarqua l'absence de mouvement du plus grand. En levant les yeux vers son visage, il vit que le regard de ce dernier était dirigé vers son torse. En baissant ses yeux marrons, il se figea quand il vit où se trouvait la main de Terra. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le plus grand souleva le t-shirt jusqu'aux aisselles de Laink et se figea à son tour.

Il avait d'abord cru que son amant avait eu une quelconque blessure mais cette peur s'en alla dès qu'il vit la raison des deux tâches. Devant lui se trouvaient non pas les tétons habituels de Laink, mais deux autres plus sombres et un peu plus gonflés. De ces pointes coulaient un liquide blanc dans lequel Terracid mit le bout de son doigt avant de le mettre en bouge. Il se senti figé quand il reconnu ce qu'était ce liquide après confirmation. Du côté de Laink, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, trop mortifié par la situation et le manque de réaction de son ami. Il essaya de dire quelque chose mais c'était comme si sa gorge était bloquée, entravée par un quelconque objet qu'on lui avait inséré pour l'empêcher de parler. Il eut un sursaut quand Terracid releva brusquement la tête pour braquer son regard dans le sien.

« C'est donc la raison pour laquelle tu m'évitais ? Depuis quand »

Laink frissonna face à la froideur qu'affichait le plus grand, habituellement plus joyeux et ouvert.

« Depuis 2 semaines. 3 si on compte avant que ça fasse.... « ça ». Au début c'était juste un peu gonflé et sombre mais... Ho et puis merde ! Comprends moi Damien ! Tu trouves ça normal qu'un homme produise du lait ? Ça ne l'est pas ! J'avais juste peur que tu... » 

Laink n'osait continuer sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il avait peur que son ami de longue date et amant le rejette pour quelque chose que seules les femmes peuvent faire normalement. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque Terracid prononça

« Putain, j'sais que tu peux être con mais là ça dépasse tout. Comme si j'allais t'laisser pour si peu. Tu es mon ami depuis qu'on a 14/15 ans et mon amant depuis quelques mois, tu crois franchement que ça va briser notre relation ? »

Laink ne sut quoi dire devant cette tirade alors il ajouta simplement :

« Hé bah putain. J'pensais pas que tu serais capable de dire un truc sensé ! »

« Vas-y fous toi d'moi mais en attendant. »

Terracid souleva Laink afin de le jeter sur son épaule et se diriger vers l'un des deux lits. Il jeta le plus petit sur le matelas avant de le coincer avec son corps. Il plana sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres face au tableau que lui présentait son amant.

« Maintenant que tout est réglé, il est temps de te punir pour m'avoir frustré pendant tout ce temps. »

Thomas savait qu'il était baisé quand il a vu Damien se relevé à genoux pour retirer son haut pour ensuite le regarder avec un air prédateur.

Ouais. Il était vraiment baisé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voil0 chap' 2 comme promis. Je précise que si vous êtes jeunes et/ou sensible, passez votre chemin. Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris mais PAS de ce que TU lis. Et à ceux/celles qui continuent, 
> 
> BONNE LECTURE

Terracid ne perdit pas de temps pour embrasser sauvagement son amant. Laink eut le souffle coupé face à cette sauvagerie et ouvrit la bouche pour permettre l'intrusion de Damien.

Un combat pour la domination débuta, tout portait à croire que Thomas décrocherait de la victoire; mais c'était sans compter sur un « coup bas » de la par du plus grand, s'étant reculé d'un coup sec pour migrer vers le cou. La tension augmenta d'un cran, le plus petit sentit son amant sucer plusieurs points particulièrement sensibles, la mâchoire étant l'une des principales victimes. Tout ce plaisir fulgurant le faisait pousser des gémissements de plus en plus intenses, bien qu'il tentait en vain de les arrêter. Mais il poussa un petit cri de douleur plus fort que les autres lorsqu'il senti subitement des dents mordre la chair entre son cou et son épaule.

Comme pour s'excuser, Damien passa sa langue sur la morsure, dont il était sûr, allait rester un bon moment, balayant ainsi le sang qui en coulait. A la sensation de cette langue sur sa blessure brûlante, Thomas se sentit durcir un peu plus et provoqua un mouvement des hanches contre l'entrejambe du plus grand, amenant ainsi un gémissement de leur part. Le plus petit eut un sursaut et un halètement de surprise quand il senti quelque chose d'humide sur l'un de ses tétons. Il ouvrit les yeux, ne se rendant pas compte de les avoir fermé et baissa la tête vers la source. Là devant (ou plutôt sur) lui se trouvait Terra entrain de sucer son téton. Cette vue lui rappelait un bébé se nourrissant de sa mère mais le fait que ce soit lui, ça rendait juste l'action érotique.

Les sucions répétées firent gémir Laink qui passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Terracid, le rapprochant encore plus de lui, il était partagé entre le calme qui ça lui apportait mais également le plaisir qui le submergeait.

De son côté, Terra n'était pas en reste. Dès l'instant où il quitta le cou de son amant pour ses tétons, une vague de possessivité le pris. Savoir que c'était lui qui avait causé l'état dans lequel se trouvait Laink, que c'était lui qui le faisait frémir, gémir, le rendait faible par ses simples actes. Mais ce qui alimentait encore plus cette possessivité, c'était de savoir qu'il n'y aurait que lui, et uniquement lui, qui pourrait boire ce doux nectar que produisait son amant. 

Avec cette pensée en tête, il se mit à sucer plus voracement, sortant ainsi un halètement du plus petit qui resserrait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. A chaque succion, un jet de lait chaud remplissait sa bouche, le faisant soupirer d'aise. Mais il ne voulait pas simplement s'arrêter là. Le plus grand se détacha presque à regret et fixa son regard sur le visage de son amant et se figea.

Là, devant lui, se trouvait Laink dans un « triste » état. Ses mignonnes bouclettes étaient plus ébouriffées que d'habitude et quelques unes se collaient à son front par la sueur. Les joues rougies par le plaisir et de sa bouche s'échappait un mince filet de salive. Mais ce qui attirait le plus Damien, c'était le regard de Thomas. Les yeux mi-clos, embués de larmes de plaisir que le plus petit tentait de retenir. Damien eut le souffle coupé quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Là, dans ces magnifiques orbes chocolat, résidaient l'amour le plus pur et le plaisir que son amant tenait à son égard.

« D-Damien... »

Le peu de retenue qu'avait le susnommé disparut d'un coup, emporté par la tempête de sentiments qui le dévastait. Son nom, dit avec une telle adoration et d'une voix si faible, recevait presque une connotation sacrée. Il ne savait pas que son prénom pouvait avoir un aspect si érotique, à croire qu'il se trompait.

Laink sentit Terra se détacher et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il ressentit son pantalon et son boxer être arrachés pour ensuite être jetés quelque part dans la chambre. Un halètement de surprise suivit par un autre de douleur lui échappèrent lorsque Terra souleva ses jambes, et mordit l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Bientôt, une toile de marques rouges apparut sur la peau crémeuse du bouclé, qui ne ressentait que du plaisir entre les mains de son amant. Il aimait cette sensation d'être possédé, dominé, mais surtout aimé. Nul autre n'avait réussi à lui donner cette myriade de sentiments que lui procurait son Terra. Oui, SON Terra, car ce dernier était son ami, son confident, son amant, son tout. Personne n'arrivera jamais à prendre cette place particulière, cette place entièrement dédiée à ce bel homme aux yeux perçants qui avait su l'attirer dès leur première rencontre.

Damien avait profité du sur-plein de sensations de Thomas pour le préparer. Il avait humidifié ses doigts grâce au lubrifiant qu'il avait, subrepticement, caché sous l'un des oreillers. Il entra un premier doigt en Laink qui passa totalement inaperçu, pour en mettre un second et effectua un mouvement de ciseaux. Le plus grand voulait, non seulement préparer son amant pour sa venue, mais trouver ce endroit qui ferait voir à son bien aimé des étoiles.

Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps lorsqu'il sentit Thomas se resserrer autour de ces doigts et pousser un cri de jouissance. Damien se releva et vit le fruit de la jouissance sur l'estomac et le bas ventre du plus petit.

« Sérieusement Thomas ? T'es venu simplement en te faisant prendre par mes doigts ? J'me demande comment ce sera quand je serais en toi. »

« Non attends ! Pas enco-AH ! »

Thomas fut coupé dans sa tirade par la pénétration de Damien. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'accoutumer que son amant entama des va-et-vient forts en lui, touchant à chaque fois sa prostate. Une vague de plaisir submergea le plus grand quand il s'enterra dans son bien aimé. Ressentir Laink tout autour de lui, lui donnait une sensation d'être complet, de ne faire qu'un avec Thomas, de pouvoir transmettre son amour à cette magnifique personne. Les cris du bouclé l'encouragèrent à augmenter la cadence, percutant avec force cette tache dans le corps en dessous du sien, procurant frissons et cris. Les mains de Damien glissèrent des jambes, toujours accrochées à ses épaules, aux hanches de Laink. La forte prise en main de ces dernières laisseraient sans doute des marques, mais Terra sans fichait. Pour lui ce n'était qu'une preuve de plus que son amant lui appartenait, et à personne d'autres.

Malheureusement, Damien ne put profiter plus longtemps de Laink lorsque celui-ci jouit en criant son nom. Les parois se resserrèrent d'un coup et plus fort autour de lui, l'entraînant à son tour dans la jouissance.

Les deux amants essayèrent de reprendre leurs souffles, l'adrénaline coulant encore dans leurs veines. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi intenses lors de leurs ébats, et cela se ressentait. Damien décrocha doucement les jambes de son compagnon de ses épaules, lui permettant de se reposer plus confortablement. Une fois fait, le plus grand se laissa tomber à côté du plus petit et le prit dans ses bras.

« Hé bah putain. T'es pas allé d'main morte ! » dit Laink qui avait repris son souffle

« En même temps, j'y peux rien si tu m'excite. T'as qu'à être gros, moche, et bien dégueulasse. T'auras p't'être une chance. »

« Vas-y fous toi d'moi ! En attendant c'est pas toi qui vas boiter demain. »

« Rhôooo ! Toujours à râler toi ! Allez, tais-toi et dors. On doit s'lever tôt demain. »

« On aurait pu dormir plus tôt si t'étais pas un chien en rut. »

« Ta gueule Laink. »

Omake :

Le lendemain fut un peu difficile pour le duo de Wankil, surtout pour un certain Laink qui boitait un peu et portait son écharpe. Hugo et Guzz les regardaient arriver d'un air amusé.

« Ça c'est bien amusé hier à ce que j'ai cru entendre. Une invitation aurait été sympa les gars. » les salua Guzz dès leur arrivée à table.

« En tout cas, bravo frère ! » Hugo donna une tape sur le dos de Terra.

« Fallait bien s'occuper vu qu'on a pas not' matos ! Et puis, c'est sans doute l'une de nos meilleures parties d'baise avec Laink ! »

« .... Vos gueules fils de putes ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eci est la fin de mon TS! J'espère que ce lemon, et ce TS dans son ensemble vous aura plu!
> 
> Je suis déjà entrain de commencer un OS qui sera le premier de mon recueil, donc ayez patience! Ce n'est pas fini! 
> 
> Et je remercie aux personnes ayant aimées ou non ce TS car vos avis sont importants, ils me permettent de m'améliorer!
> 
> Si vous avez une demande pour une quelconque idée de OS, je suis preneuse car c'est surtout pour vous que j'écris et à qui je veux faire plaisir.
> 
> Alors, à vous lectrices/lecteurs:
> 
> DANKE SCHÖN!


End file.
